It's Complicated
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: What if the winchester brothers didn't have the only key to the bunker? What if there was another one? A new men of letters legacy appears, how will the brothers handle it? Au-NonMagic / Hermaphrodite!Harry will be slash


Disclaimer: I own zilch.

Pairings: Sam/Harry(Ari) Dean/?

Warnings: AU-nonMagic. Hermaphrodite!Harry. Slash. The rest will come up in time.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe we just went up against semi-immortal nazis."<p>

Dean mumbled to his brother as they both got out of the Impala and went to what Dean calls their new home.

As soon as Sam opened the door Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi blasted from inside.

They pulled out their guns and slowly moved inside to see who the intruder was.

It is safe to say that as soon as they got the view of their intruder both froze with the exact same expressions on their faces. Their eyes on the dancing girl, who only wore a bra and skin tight jeans with a bottle of whisky in her hand.

Sam quickly got a hold of his emotions and nudged Dean to get his attention.

"What the hell is going on?!" He whispered furiously to his brother.

Dean shrugged, his eyes easily going back to the girl when he heard the music change to Nickelback's Something in your mouth. His eyes glued to the way that body moved, it was hypnotising.

Sam slapped his shoulder to gain back his attention.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Talk to her?" Dean said making Sam look at him incredulously, then sighing and nodding.

They slowly moved down until they got close to her but not so close that she would notice them.

Sam looked at Dean meaningfully, his eyes clearly saying that he should talk to her. But Dean shook his head furiously.

Sam sighed and raised his hands to start another one of their rock, paper and scissor challenge. Like always Dean lost and Sam pushed him slightly towards the now swaying girl.

"Uhem!" Dean coughed trying to gain her attention. It worked.

She jumped startled and turned towards them and they were struck by her gorgeous features. The waist length black hair had some pastel green lowlights that some what matched her too bright almond wide green eyes. Dean couldn't take his eyes from her full pouty red lips. Her high cheek bones accented her delicacy.

Her scream brought them back to the present. They nearly got hit with the whisky bottle she threw at them. She quickly turned to the swords display and grabbed one. Before she could turn around and start to swing, Sam hurried and wound his arms around her trapping her hands. If Sam was honest with himself he would say that it was the most tempting body he ever wrapped his arms around.

She started to struggle and scream bloody murder until he sat her on the chair Dean offered and cuffed her to it.

"Shut up!" Dean's shout made her close her mouth and look at him incredulously.

"You broke in and cuffed me to a chair, you expect me to simply shut up?!" They were slightly surprised by the British accent of her musical voice but that did not stop them from interrogating her.

"We broke in?!" Sam pointed at himself and his brother. "We live here!"

"Don't try to convince me with your bullshit, this place is a secret headquarters that only a legacy would know about." She locked eyes with Sam and then Dean. "You need a special made key to get in, so now just move along and kill me or set me free. But let me fucking tell you if you do either of those things you will fucking regret it!"

"Well, don't you have quite the potty mouth." Dean looked down at her in amusement. "Sammy."

Sam just chuckled and pulled out the key from his pocket.

"Is this the key you were talking about?"

"Bloody hell!" She stood up cuffs free, and brought out her own key. "You two are men of letters?!"

"Don't be so shocked." Dean said indignantly taking offence. "And how the hell did you get out of these cuffs?!" He moved forwards to grab her when Sam pulled him back.

"Dean wait, where did you get that key from?" He asked holding his hands for her key, which she reluctantly gave. They were exactly the same.

"I've been trained from a young age by my godfather until he was killed by a demon." She looked down. Not fast enough that they didn't see the pain of loss in her too green eyes.

"What demon?" Dean asked, a feeling in his gut told him that he knew who.

"Abbadon." She looked up eyes glinting with holy anger.

"Well, welcome aboard." Dean clapped his hands and grinning broadly. "I'm Dean this is Sammy our grandfather was a man of letters."

Sam smiled at her and offered his hand. "I prefer Sam, pleasure to meet a fellow man er woman of letters."

" Harry Potter, but I go by Ari for short" Ari laughed mischievousness glinted from her eyes setting him slightly on edge.

"Yes, we are pleasured to meet you." Dean's grin tuned to a smirk as his eyes went down her half dressed form, making Ari blush and for Sam to slap him on the back of his head while taking off his jacket and giving her to wear.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving Sam and honest smile once their eyes locked.

Sam smiled back, too awe struck to move his eyes from those heavenly greens.

Dean looked between the two, his eyes flashed with mischief. He had a lot of plotting to do.

* * *

><p>Ok done with the first chapter! What do you guys think? Should I leave it or continue? Review!<p>

Peace!


End file.
